


pretty me up and i’ll put on a show

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Baekhyun crossdresses for a variety show and Yixing enjoys it too much for his own good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is don't look @ me

Mortification was a good word to describe the sensation creeping up the back of Yixing’s neck.  Horror.  Incredulity.  And, unfortunately, arousal.

A handful of them lucked out and wound up promoting on a radio interview.  The remaining six were stuck sweating under the unforgivingly bright lights of a somewhat cramped studio, getting embarrassed by the hosts for the sake of album sales.  Yixing took it all with good humor, but he felt his patience wearing down all thanks to _someone_.  Someone in a skirt.

When he chanced a glance at everyone else, he saw unadulterated delight on Chanyeol’s face.  Junmyeon was scandalized.  Sehun looked impressed.  And Minseok, damn him, met Yixing’s eyes with a smile that was all too smug.  He knew exactly what was happening in Yixing’s head, because he also knew about the mutually beneficial relationship between Yixing and Baekhyun.

It was a sort of _I’ll scratch your back if you scratch mine_ situation, except instead of back-scratching, there was dick-stroking.  Sometimes dick-sucking.  And kissing.  And cuddling.  And, okay, there _was_ back-scratching that one time, because Baekhyun got lazy post-orgasm and Yixing got soft-hearted post-orgasm, and Baekhyun was _really_ sweaty in between his shoulder blades, and it was nice to see his cute content face when Yixing sleepily raked his nails across the slick skin.  But the point still stands.

Ordinarily, this wouldn’t be a problem.  Under normal circumstances, Yixing would be able to look at Baekhyun without thinking about his flushed face and pretty noises, about how willing and eager he always was when his dick took over his higher brain functions.

These were not normal circumstances.

The current variety segment presented a challenge for three of them: dance to iconic songs in costume to the best of their ability.  Minseok had already shook his ass to Kara’s _Mister_ , with rhinestones bedazzling his cheekbones and bright orange baggy pants complete with suspenders swaying at his hips.  Sehun did _Abracadabra_ in the tightest pair of leather trousers they’d squeezed him into to date.  He fucked up half the choreo since he couldn’t stop laughing, but swayed his hips and looked hot while doing it.

Then it was Baekhyun’s turn.  The cameras cut as he hopped up from his seat and left the room with a promising wink.  Yixing hoped that the universe would be gentle with him and it wouldn't be another girl group song.  He peeked over to where Sehun was taking a seat, stretching his leather-clad legs out and propping them up on Baekhyun’s vacated chair.  Minseok was absently poking at one of the rhinestones on his cheek.  Yixing tried to channel their collective calmness as a stylist popped out and quickly blended his foundation where it had creased around his smile lines.

Filming resumed, and everyone held their breath in anticipation for whatever Baekhyun would have to perform.  The only hint they got was the host telling them, “Baekhyun will be doing something a bit more modern for us today.”

Then Baekhyun pranced out onto the soundstage from the direction of the dressing room.  Jaws dropped.  Mortification set in.  Yixing realized that he was absolutely fucked.

The coordi noona clearly had fun with him.  His eyeliner was winged, but the harsh effect was softened by the gentle pink eyeshadow that made his green contact lenses stand out.  The color on his lips was subdued, but clearly shinier and pinker than usual.  There was glitter, fucking _glitter_ under his eyes, sitting subtly at the edges of his cheekbones like he was crying pure cosmic beauty and moisturizing his skin with it.  It was golden and pink, making him positively glow.

His hair was pretty standard.  They could have pulled it up into stupid stubby pigtails for a cheap laugh.  But instead, it was curled and sitting floppily atop his head, gently framing his face.  It reminded Yixing of a cartoon baby lamb, all soft and fluffy and over-exaggerated in its innocence.

But really, it was everything going on below the neck that had everyone staring.  

There was a choker, first of all.  It was black and plain, but the band was thick and looked incredible around his delicate neck.  Below that, the green sweater was about two sizes too big for him.  He let the sleeve dangle past his fingertips as he practically skipped to center stage.  It fell to his upper thigh, making him look smaller and daintier than usual.  On the front of it were the numbers 04, so that was cute.

Even cuter was the way that, just below the hem, a snow white pleated skirt fanned across his soft thighs.  Under that, the expanse of his smooth skin was on full display all the way down to where a pair of socks were stretched up to just below his knees.

They didn’t dress him up to be funny.  They dressed him up to be hot.  It was the only explanation.

There was a lot of clapping and laughing.  Someone wolf whistled.  Yixing knew he should stop staring.  He should pick up his jaw, clear his throat, and crack a joke.  But he didn’t.  He just hoped they’d edit out his gobsmacked reaction later, but he knew he wouldn’t be so lucky.  This was prime material for them.

The opening jingle and _la la la_ s of _Ice Cream Cake_ blared over the sound system.  A sneaky Red Velvet promo, no doubt.  Everyone clapped and cheered as their company sisters gave Baekhyun the perfect musical accompaniment to embarrass himself to.  He jumped right into it, going through the choreo with surprising precision.  His cheeks rounded with how hard he was smiling, and Yixing would have found that cute if he wasn’t still stuck on the fact that Baekhyun was flouncing around in a fucking _skirt_.

At one point, he clearly forgot the dance – or at least pretended to.  After a moment of fumbling, he tried to recover by standing with his back to the group of sitting men, right in front of Yixing.  He widened his stance, waved his arms in the air, stuck his ass out as far as it would go, and shook it for all it was worth to the beat of the song.

Yixing slapped a hand over his mouth before it could gape again.  Junmyeon covered Sehun’s eyes.  Chanyeol pointed and screamed something that was lost to the roaring laughter that bounced off the walls and drowned out the music.  Because when Baekhyun raised his arms and stuck his ass out, his sweater rode up in the back and his skirt bounced freely as he moved his hips.

Safety shorts.  He was wearing little safety shorts.  Not boxers, not briefs.  Just tiny black short-shorts that hugged the supple curve of his ass.  Yixing must have been hallucinating, because he _swore_ he saw a panty line just before Baekhyun realized how much of himself he’d exposed.  

It only lasted a second, really.  Baekhyun froze with his face burning and stood up straight, tugging the hem of the skirt down in the back _and_ the front.  Yixing missed the view immediately.

Everyone laughed at his embarrassment before he sprung back into the choreo.  There was no more impromptu Baekhyun Ass directly in his face, but Yixing couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering to the hem of the skirt.  He felt warm every time he saw a glimpse of those safety shorts.

By the time the song ended, Baekhyun was panting and fanning himself with his floppy sleeve as he complained about being made to wear a sweater.  Everyone cheered and agreed unanimously that he was the winner of the challenge as he approached the rows of chairs and suddenly halted in his tracks.  Sehun’s feet were still propped up on Baekhyun’s chair.  If it were anyone else, Yixing would think that they were teasing him.  But Sehun looked oblivious as Baekhyun wavered for a moment.  Then he met Yixing’s eyes with a smirk that turned Yixing’s blood to ice.

That was the only warning he got before he suddenly had a lap full of Baekhyun.

“What are you doing?” Yixing squawked, fighting the flustered impulse to shove Baekhyun away.

Baekhyun positively beamed.  “My seat is taken.”

“Oooh, it looks like Lay found himself a cute girlfriend,” one of the hosts teased, and Yixing bit the inside of his cheek as his face flushed and Baekhyun laughed in his ear.

“Don’t look so embarrassed,” Baekhyun wrapped one arm around Yixing and used the free hand to squeeze his cheeks, making his lips puff out.  Yixing jerked out of his grip and turned his head away with shaking shoulders.  “You could do a lot worse than me, you know.  I’d make a great girlfriend.  Wouldn’t I, Lay-hyung?”

And then the dam broke.  A pinched, high, downright hysterical giggle escaped Yixing’s throat.  He hid his face in his hand and shook through some of the most embarrassed laughter of his life.  Everyone around him took the opportunity to poke as much fun at him as possible, laughing and ribbing him for all he was worth.  Through it all, Baekhyun rocked back and forth on his lap with the most satisfied smirk sitting pretty on his face.

It wasn’t _that_ funny, not to them.  Maybe to Minseok and Baekhyun.  But the rest of them had no idea why Yixing laughed his way to tears.  They had no idea how obvious Baekhyun was being, about how he was going to get away with the most blatant flirting of his life on _television._   He was still perched on Yixing’s lap, and Yixing couldn’t help but snake a hand around his waist as he turned fully towards Baekhyun to laugh into his shoulder.

With anyone else, it might have looked suspect.  Raised a few eyebrows.  But since it was Baekhyun, nobody would give a damn.  To the rest of the world, it was just Baekhyun being Baekhyun.

They had no idea.

Eventually, Baekhyun crawled off his lap and shoved Sehun’s feet to the floor.  Yixing was still trying to compose himself as he watched Baekhyun fold his skirt flat under his bottom and sit down with his legs crossed.  Ever the proper lady, it would seem.

Thankfully, everyone seemed to quickly get bored with teasing Yixing.  They continued on to the next segment.  Things fell into relative normalcy, but he couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering to that fucking skirt.

-

The last segment to be filmed was something to do with Chanyeol and Sehun.  Yixing himself had just wandered into the cramped hallways that branched away from the studio stages to pass a guitar off to a staff member after a short acoustic performance.  He eagerly changed out of the stiff button-up and into a comfy sweater before scoping out the best place to curl up and take a nap while he had the time.  He had eyes on a couch in the hallway when someone caught his attention.

“Yixing, job for you!” Minseok called out, picking at a rhinestone still stuck on his face.  “Baekhyun sweet talked his way into a nap alone in that dressing room at the end of the hall, but we forgot about him.  Think you can get him up and ready to go in like an hour?”

It was an innocent enough request, until Minseok flashed the tiniest wink.  Yixing grinned.

“I think I can handle that.”

Minseok shot him a look that said, _have fun, you kids_.  Yixing just tried not to blush as he turned on his heel and headed in the direction of the dressing room.  He knew exactly which one Minseok was talking about, the tiny one that usually only got used to store boxes and clothing since there wasn’t much room for more than a few people to maneuver comfortably.

He didn’t bother knocking, opting instead to open the door a crack and peer inside.  Sure enough, he was greeted to the visual of Baekhyun curled up on the tiny couch, earbuds in and attached to the phone that seemed to have slipped from his hand to the floor during the nap.  He was lying on his side with his legs bent at the knees so he could fit on the sofa.  His sneakers had been discarded and his socks were falling down.

As Yixing slipped inside and closed the door behind him, he noticed that the skirt had ridden up.  It looked more like a sash than anything now, leaving his thighs exposed and his shorts on full display.  Watching Baekhyun in his sleep like that felt wrong, practically voyeuristic.  So, very gently, he pinched the edge of the skirt between his forefinger and thumb and pulled it down into a more modest length.

Perfect.  Okay.  He knelt down and gently tugged the earbuds out.

“Baek~ _hyunnie_ ,” Yixing muttered in a sing-song voice, “Time to wake up.”

Baekhyun scrunched his nose when Yixing brushed his fringe out of his eyes.  “ _No_.”

“You have to,” Yixing urged.  “We’re leaving soon and you need to change.”

A pause.  “What will you give me if I do?”

Oh, so _that’s_ how Baekhyun was going to be?  Fine.  “One kiss.”

Baekhyun’s eyes flew open.  “Only _one_?”

Yixing laughed.  “You’re awake now, aren’t you?”

“Uh-uh,” Baekhyun squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head.  “Not until I get a better deal.”

“I think it’s an absolutely fair deal,” Yixing said, and kissed Baekhyun thoroughly.  He didn’t mind that the angle was a little awkward, or that Baekhyun’s post-nap breath wasn’t exactly sunshine and roses, or that it was a little sloppy thanks to Baekhyun’s laziness.  Because kissing Baekhyun was always good, even when it wasn’t perfect.

When Yixing pulled back, Baekhyun’s eyes were still closed but he was grinning.  “That was more like a bunch of kisses wrapped up in one.”

“Then I don’t see why you’re complaining,” Yixing teased, and Baekhyun finally reopened his eyes.

“I’m not.”

His eye makeup was a bit of a mess.  Some of it had rubbed off on the cushion of the couch, some of it on the arm of his sweater where he had pillowed his head.  Yixing swiped his thumb across one cheek, trying to rub some of the glitter away.

“This stuff is never gonna come off,” he said.  “Your face is going to be pink and sparkly forever.”

Baekhyun rolled over onto his back and stretched his arms out above his head.  “Doesn’t sound much different from usual.”

Yixing rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.  “Okay, golden boy, get up.”

Baekhyun did, very slowly.  He ruffled his hair where it was still stiff from the hairspray and standing up at odd angles from lying on it.  He looked pretty like that, all soft and awash in sleepiness as he rose up and meandered over to the vanity table and scowled at his smudged makeup in the huge mirrors.

“I can’t believe you kissed me when I look like this.”

“I’ve kissed you when you’re bareface,” Yixing couldn’t help but tease.  “A little smeared makeup is nothing compared to that.”

Baekhyun spun on his heels, mouth gaping in an offended scoff.  “I can’t _believe_ you!  See if I ever let you kiss me again.”

“Aww, you know I didn’t mean it,” Yixing crossed his arms and leaned back against the door.  “Your bareface is very cute.”

Baekhyun pouted at him, but the effect was kind of ruined by the way he not-so-subtly reached behind himself to pick at the wedgie under his skirt.  Yixing grinned.  “Oh, that’s charming.”

“I have no idea why girls wear these,” Baekhyun complained.  “Okay, I _do_ know, but they ride up _so much_ and now I’m all sweaty in weird places.”

Before Yixing knew what was happening, Baekhyun hooked his thumbs in the waistband of the shorts, lifting up the sides of the skirt in the process, and dragged them all the way down.  They were tight, and he had to wiggle a bit to get them down his hips.

“Are you–” Yixing didn’t quite know how ask.  “Is there anything - uh.  Underneath?”

Baekhyun glanced up at him through his curled fringe with a grin as he unhooked the shorts from where they were stuck on the bottom of his foot.  “Yeah.”

And then, without warning, Baekhyun turned around and flipped the back of the skirt up.  Yixing’s mouth went dry as he got a quick look at the powder pink panties stretched across Baekhyun’s ass before the skirt fell back and covered it.

“For authenticity, you know,” Baekhyun said.  He stretched the safety shorts out with one end pulled around his thumb and flung them at Yixing like a slingshot.  Yixing hardly blinked as they hit him in the chest and flopped to the floor.

“Let me see them again.”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows.

“Please?”

“What a dirty request,” Baekhyun approached Yixing and ran a finger down his chest.  “You sound like a perverted old man.”

Yixing planted a solid smack on Baekhyun’s ass, eliciting a yelp as he dragged him closer until they were touching down the lengths of their bodies. “Pretty please?”

His voice was sweet in contrast to the way his rough hands kneaded Baekhyun’s ass.  It wasn’t a flawlessly pert swell like Sehun’s, but it was all softness.  Perfect to squeeze.

“Not a chance,” Baekhyun said, pushing back into the touch a bit.  “I don’t want you to get the wrong idea.”

“And what idea would that be?”

“That I’m easy.”

Yixing snorted.  “You? Never.”

“Nope,” Baekhyun gave him a huge, obnoxious peck on the cheek.  “Gonna make you work up to it.  No skipping ahead.”

“Alright then,” Yixing said.  After a moment of hesitation, he added,  “Take off your sweater.”

“Oh, but it’s so _soft_ on the inside,” Baekhyun pouted.  “Here, feel!”

He turned one sleeve inside out and rubbed it on Yixing’s cheek.  Yixing grabbed him around the wrist and playfully yanked it to the side, leaning in so they were chest to chest, nose to nose.  He could practically taste Baekhyun's smirk.

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” he feigned sternness, looking Baekhyun straight in the eye, “I was sent here to help you get cleaned up and changed.   _Take the sweater off_.”

As expected, Baekhyun was unfazed by the put-on austerity.  The tip of his tongue poked out from the corner of his mouth before he said, “Make me, old man.”

“You little–” Yixing grabbed for the hem of the sweater as Baekhyun giggled and mock-fought against him.  He practically had to wrestle it off with the amount of flailing Baekhyun was doing.  The sweater got stuck around his head for a minute, all tangled up in his arms, and Yixing couldn’t help but laugh at him as he gently worked it the rest of the way off.

When Baekhyun’s face reappeared, his hair was a mess and he looked insufferably smug.  Yixing didn’t even think about how expensive the sweater may have been as he let it fall to the floor before gripping Baekhyun’s hips and tugging him back in.

“You think you’re _so cute_ , don’t you?”

Baekhyun let out a delighted laugh and wriggled in his grip.  “I really do.  Why – do you disagree?”

“I refuse to answer that question,” Yixing murmured as Baekhyun bumped their noses together in a wordless plea for a kiss, “On the grounds that it would only inflate your ego even more.”

“That’s a yes,” Baekhyun grinned.  Yixing couldn’t see his mouth, but he could see his eyes.  “Or – wait, that’s a no, you _don’t_ disagr–”

Yixing did the responsible thing and shut him up with a kiss.  Slowly, he backed Baekhyun up until his thighs hit the edge of the vanity.  Baekhyun hopped up on it and spread his legs so Yixing could settle between them.

“Do you have to give this back?” he asked, pushing the skirt up higher and squeezing Baekhyun’s thighs.

“Well, yeah,” Baekhyun said.  “But only the skirt.  The, uh… The panties are mine.”

Yixing quirked an eyebrow.  “Really?”

“Amazing what you can buy online these days,” Baekhyun grinned.

“Yeah,” Yixing’s fingertips brushed the edge of the panties, “Amazing.”

He kissed Baekhyun again, a bit sloppier this time since he was distracted by the feeling of cotton under his fingers.  He wanted so badly to peel those panties down Baekhyun’s legs, but at the same time, he never wanted them to come off.  He brushed his hand over Baekhyun’s hardening cock and hummed in appreciation.

When he pulled away from the kiss to look down, he saw the front of the skirt tenting a bit.  Beyond that, he could see Baekhyun’s toes curling in his socks.  It was impossible to resist the urge to lift up the skirt and look at the pretty outline of his cock sitting under the cotton.

“So, are you just gonna stare at it, or–”

“Shh,” Yixing pressed a thumb to Baekhyun’s lips, “I’m enjoying this.”

The dual sensations of Baekhyun shamelessly sucking the thumb into his mouth and Baekhyun’s cock twitching under his fingers fought for his attention.  Around the time Yixing knelt down to put his lips over it, Baekhyun’s dick won.  The thumb slipped free, and his hand dragged down Baekhyun’s bare chest before falling to land on the softness of a thigh.  

There was a bit of wetness peaking through the cotton now, just a small spot of precome at the tip of Baekhyun’s dick.  Yixing pressed his pointer finger against it just hard enough to get a groan out of Baekhyun before he gave into the temptation to press his tongue against it as well, sucking Baekhyun’s cock through the panties.  The noises coming out of Baekhyun’s throat were more than enough to make up for the slight dryness of cotton on his tongue.

“You’re gonna ruin them,” Baekhyun whined, but he rolled his hips up as he said it.

“I’ll buy you a new pair,” Yixing promised just before looping an arm around Baekhyun’s middle and dragging him off of the vanity tabletop.  Baekhyun squeaked out a confused noise, but let himself be turned around to face the mirror without a fuss.  The vanity was fairly low, and the edge of it only came up to the middle of their thighs as Yixing crowded behind him.

Baekhyun’s bare chest was a bit flushed when Yixing dragged his palm across the flat expanse of it and murmured, “You took all that effort to get dressed up.  I want you to look at yourself.”

“I’d rather look at _you_ ,” Baekhyun said, even as his eyes dragged down his own body in the mirror.

“But you’re so pretty,” Yixing began grinding against Baekhyun’s ass, scraping a nail across Baekhyun’s nipple just to hear him gasp.  “And who knows when you’ll get to dress up like this again.”

There was a visible bump in the front of the skirt from where Baekhyun was fully hard now.  Yixing let his fingers slide down below the waistband, breath hitching a bit when he felt the very tip of Baekhyun’s cock peeking out from above the panties.

But then – a sudden knock rang out through the room, and they froze.  

“Time to wake up!” a staff member called through the door.  “Twenty minutes til takeoff!”

“Uh – okay!” Baekhyun stammered.  “I’ll be ready!”

A wordless hum came from the other side of the door – just a small noise of affirmation before footfalls retreated into silence.  All of the tension in Yixing’s body unfurled as he slumped over Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“Too close.”

“Lock the door,” Baekhyun said.

“What?” Yixing met his eyes in the mirror.  “Are you crazy?  We’re gonna get caught.”

“Twenty minutes,” Baekhyun repeated with a challenge in his voice.  “ _Lock the door_.”

Yixing scrambled for the door faster than he’d ever done anything in his life.  When he turned back around, Baekhyun was standing with his palms pressed against the tabletop.  His stance was widened and his ass was sticking out a bit, like he was begging to be fucked.  Yixing _really_ wished he could give him that right now.

Instead, he slotted close behind Baekhyun and fumbled hastily with his belt.  

“How do you want me?” Baekhyun asked, like he’d let Yixing bend him to anything right now.

“Just say like that,” Yixing muttered.  When he finally got his cock out, he tugged the back of Baekhyun’s choker in a wordless command to straighten his back.  Baekhyun moaned as he obeyed, arching into Yixing’s touch as he began thrusting between Baekhyun’s thighs.

Straight to the point.

Baekhyun was still wearing the panties.  It made the slide a little uncomfortable, the slightest bit too dry, but he couldn’t stop himself.  He felt his neck heat every time he looked in the mirror and saw the bulge in the front of Baekhyun’s skirt jump with each steady push forward.

“I-Inside of them,” Baekhyun stuttered.

Yixing slowed. “What?”

“Maybe, I dunno…  Can you –”

Baekhyun couldn’t get the words out, so he reached behind himself.  One hand lifted the back of the skirt and the other pulled one leg of the panties aside.  At first, Yixing thought Baekhyun was giving him a target.  Then he realized, Baekhyun was making room for him.

“Inside.  So we don’t get stains on the skirt.”

_Oh_.  Yixing had no idea how that would work, but he was willing to give it a try.  He spat in his hand, ignoring the way Baekhyun wrinkled his nose at that, and slicked his cock as well as he could before pushing it forward through the leg of the panties so that they were nestled together on the inside of the fabric.

It was an awkward fit, and Yixing just _knew_ the elastic in the leg of the panties was going to start chaffing his dick soon.  But there was something exciting in the foreign sensation.  Something that had Yixing feeling more worked up than he had any right to be from how little they’d done.

“Oh man,” Baekhyun giggled a bit, “That feels so weird.”

“Shhh,” Yixing pressed his nose to Baekhyun’s cheek.  “Squeeze your legs together for me.”

Baekhyun did, and Yixing started thrusting in earnest.  It was a bit uncomfortable, but it would do for now.  He glanced at the clock and buried his flushed face in Baekhyun’s neck.  The threat of being found by any of the number of people just outside the door had his gut coiling already.

When he glanced up at the mirror, his breath caught at the sight they made together.  He pressed his hand against the front of the skirt, just to feel them moving underneath the fabric.  Baekhyun seemed to take that as some unintended hint, though, because his hand immediately shot up under the skirt and into the panties to grasp them both in his slender fingers.

Those hands would be Yixing’s downfall someday.

“Is that good?” Baekhyun asked, always looking for reassurance, seeking praise.  Yixing could only nod as he watched Baekhyun messily jerk them both off under the skirt.

The visual did it for him almost as much as the feeling: his hands looking broad as they braced against Baekhyun’s hips, Baekhyun’s own hand moving quickly underneath the bunched-up fabric.  Baekhyun’s head thrown back, eyes closed, pink lips parted, black choker sitting above the flush that spread from his neck down to his chest.

And the sounds, _god_.  It was like Baekhyun was afraid to make noise, too conscious of whatever could be lurking just outside the door, but he couldn’t help himself.  Little choked whines, grunts cut off at the middle of this throat, breath tumbling across his tongue at a trembling tempo.  All to the backtrack of the wet sounds of Yixing sliding between his thighs, the slight creak and rattle of the tabletop and its contents as Baekhyun braced against it.

Yixing pried himself away from Baekhyun’s back just enough that he could hook a finger in the leg of the panties and pull them aside to relieve some of the awkward chaffing on the underside of his dick.  Something about the motion wound Baekhyun tighter, maybe the sudden exposure or the feeling of the panties digging into his skin as Yixing stretched them to the side.  Whatever it was, it had him rising up onto his toes and rolling his hips backwards.

And that’s when Yixing knew he was done for, and those poor panties would never come clean again.  When he came, he pushed forward, pressing Baekhyun hard against the tabletop.  His brain supplied him with asinine apologies for the sudden roughness but his tongue refused to produce any sounds beyond desperate grunts.  

Baekhyun’s hand only slowed and stopped once Yixing began whining at the oversensitivity.  Yixing pulled his cock free from the inside of the panties and lazily glanced around for some tissues to clean himself up with.

“Oh, god,” Baekhyun sighed, sounding like how Yixing felt, “The panties are really ruined now.”

Yixing breathed a laugh into his shoulder.  “Sorry about that.”

“Yeah, well,” Baekhyun turned around in Yixing’s arms, “I know how you can make it up to me.”

Yixing glanced at the clock.  Nine minutes.  He reached up under the skirt and pulled the panties down to Baekhyun’s thighs, dropping to his knees with the motion.  There were fingers buried in his hair in record time.

“Hold the front of the skirt up for me,” he said, and Baekhyun did.  His cock was standing hard and at attention.  Yixing put his mouth around the head, circled his tongue around it to milk out a pretty gasp, and then took the entire length of him in one smooth motion.

“Oh, fuck,” Baekhyun whined, “You’re too _good_ at that.”

He’d better be, if they had any hope of making it on time.  Yixing didn’t even bother trying to be a tease as he bobbed his head back and forth, getting Baekhyun nice and wet and not even bothering to filter the filthy noises bubbling at the back of his throat.  He hummed and whined and slurped and gagged a little when Baekhyun suddenly pushed forward, but he didn’t stop.

It was almost like academic research: just how how much of a cockslut did you have to be in order to make Baekhyun come in the shortest amount of time possible?  Yixing managed it in four minutes.  Probably a new record.

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun gasped.  He looked shy with his hand in front of his mouth and his thighs shaking.  “That was, uh – quick.”

“You don’t have time to be embarrassed,” Yixing pulled the panties the rest of the way off.  “Someone’s gonna catch us if we don’t hurry up.”

“Right,” Baekhyun leaned back and took a few deep breaths before shimmying the skirt down his legs.  He cleared his throat.  “My clothes are in the duffle by the couch.  Just, uh… Shove the panties towards the bottom, will you?”

Yixing rooted through the bag as Baekhyun turned around and hastily wiped at his eyelids with what Yixing really hoped was genuine makeup remover.  He found what he needed: sweatpants, a t-shirt, and…

“No boxers?”

The face scrub had taken on a frantic edge.  “I wore the panties here.”

RIght.  Looks like he was going commando on the way home.

“Left leg,” Yixing said, and Baekhyun lifted his foot enough that Yixing could shove it in the corresponding pant leg.  “Now right.”

By the time they got Baekhyun looking almost respectable, the door handle wiggled.  “Guys, let me in please.”

Yixing unlocked the door and opened it a crack to peer out before Minseok was shoving his way inside.

“Come on, we gotta go,” he said, rhinestone free and looking a little agitated.  “Baekhyunnie, you’re still wearing the collar.  Yixing, you have a _giant_ pink lipstick smudge on your cheek.  And I’m pretty sure it’s on your mouth, too.”

Yixing whipped around to look in the mirror at the same time he saw Baekhyun scramble to take off the choker.  Sure enough, his mouth was tinted light pink and there was a huge smear of the same color that didn’t even resemble a pair of lips on his cheek.  That didn’t make it any less incriminating.  He had no idea where it even came from, but he pulled his sweater up and started rubbing frantically at it with the inside, not caring about the possibility of a stain.

A hiss sounded off behind him, and he was suddenly choking on the canned smell of artificial lavender.

“Oh,” Baekhyun practically scoffed, “You came prepared?”

“I’m not stupid,” Minseok said.  “You look fine, Yixing, let’s _go_.”

“Yixing, wait,” Baekhyun had half of his arm shoved in the duffle bag, face creasing in concentration.  “Got it!”

He pulled out a can of body spray and showered a veritable waterfall of it over his head before giving Yixing the same treatment.

“Great,” Minseok deadpanned, “Instead of smelling like fresh orgasms, you’re going to smell like fourteen year old boys.”

“I like this smell,” Baekhyun pouted as he bundled up the clothes that he and Yixing had just thoroughly defiled.

“Shame you have to give that back,” Yixing muttered in his ear as Minseok all but dragged them out into the hallway.

“I guess,” Baekhyun said, fiddling with the skirt.  “But there are lots of things you can buy online, remember?”

Yixing liked the sound of that.


End file.
